


Scribbles, Fluff, and FrostMaster

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, ModernAU-ish, MortalAU, YoungAU, collegeAU, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: En Dwi Gast is a spoiled rich boy, Loki is a twink and Thor is just trying to keep sane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, nothing special.  
> My art and other trash on Tumblr: tobiboonethesmallspoone
> 
> ((I can draw hands and noses, I just . . . don't.)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these take quite long to post even though they're literally just one or two pictures and generally pretty minimalistic, my arthritis and Cerebral Palsy makes drawing a lot very difficult.


	7. Chapter 7




End file.
